New Territory
by eaton-your-heart-out
Summary: Modern AU. Katniss embarks on a new journey in the city. As she becomes accustomed to her new setting, she meets a few people that will ultimately change her life.
1. Chapter 1

As a child, I never spent much time indoors. The way the air blew about, and the trees danced in its wake gave me bursts of energy.

However, under my new living arrangements, the times for dancing trees and billowing winds were clearly over. They had been replaced by street lights and the smell of exhaust. This did not suit me, but given the opportunities that this new setting has provided, how could I complain?

My name is Katniss Everdeen, and I have travelled to the city to fulfill my dreams. The very dreams that had been blooming since my first hunting trip.

I was going to school to explore the occupations concerning outdoor education. This way, I could teach others of the mysterious depths of the forests. By choosing this major, I would never have to leave my sanctuary, and I could finally become one with the ways of the trees, and of the winds, and of the inhabitants of such habitats. Or so I thought.

When I chose this major, I expected a surplus of field work in the large expanses of Primrose Prairie, or the woods surrounding it. What I was received was a cramped dorm in the city, far from any form of nature. And now here I am, just me, a suitcase of my belongings, and my passion for the outdoors with no outdoors to explore.

As I stared at the small cot and trunk that were meant to mimic a home, I decided that I need not be pessimistic, and that I should make the best of the situation. So I began to unpack the few clothes and tokens that I had brought from my home in Abernathy, Wyoming.

I filled the small trunk nearly to the brim, and placed the photos of my family on the table next to my cot. The picture was taken nearly 7 years ago. It depicts a scene of joy. A couple stare adoringly into each other's eyes, while balancing two girls in between them. Oh how I longed for this joyous scene to exist once more. But things have changed, and the happiness I had once felt no longer exists.

As I was entrapped amidst my thoughts, a figure entered the dormitory. I turned to see who would join me in the small room, and was pleased to see a small women with pale hair and a bright smile.

"Hi! My name is Madge Undersee, it's very nice to meet you!"

I smiled at the greeting, extending my hand to meet hers in a firm handshake.

"Hello, I'm Katniss," I said.

Not seconds after the words left my mouth, a moan emitted from my stomach. I looked up in embarrassment as Madge let out a burst of laughter.

"How about we feed the monster in your stomach?" Madge offered graciously.

I accepted her offer wholeheartedly, wondering how I had not noticed my intense hunger until now.

Madge and I left the dorm together, exchanging small conversation. Madge, being a sophomore rather than I freshman like me, exclaim her approval for a local bakery near campus. By the time we arrived outside of the shop, I had heard praise for not only the pastries, but for the boy running the cash register as well. As we entered the shop, I could see why.

Behind the counter stood an attractive boy no older than me. He ran the register with boyish clumsiness, greeting his customers with an inviting grin, even as he spilled their change all around the bakery floor. The thing that stood out the most were his eyes, glowing blue orbs framed by blonde curls. Much like his lips, his eyes smiled, giving me a warm feeling in the deepest part of my stomach.

"What can I do for you?" I could hardly hear his voice over the sound of my own thoughts.

I did not realize that we had approached the front of the line until his bright blue eyes engrossed my being. In order to spare my dignity, I looked to Madge and asked her to order the best dish on the menu. She ordered a large batch of cheese buns, and as an afterthought, I decided to order a steamy cup of hot chocolate, as well.

Madge escorted me to a nearby booth, and began chatting about the googly eyes I was making at baker manning the front register.

"Katniss close your mouth before it catches flies!" Madge joked from across the table.

"I wasn't staring! He just had something in his teeth is all," I lied with a smile.

"I don't think you need to defend yourself, it looks like he is checking you out too!" Madge replied with a gesture.

I looked across the shop to the register, and sure enough, the baker looked at me unabashedly. Our eyes locked, and he broke his glance, moving towards the kitchen to retrieve our orders. He returned a few moments later, balancing a mug and a plate of cheese buns in his hands.

He smiled as he neared our table, looking at me with intensity. In fact, his stare was so focused that he did not notice his untied shoelace. He did not notice until it tripped him, that is. As he plummeted to the ground, the contents of his hands were sent flying, and the mug of chocolate liquid splattered across my body.

And as the scorching liquid stained my white sweater, I realized that the heat of the hot chocolate was nothing compared to the anger boiling through my veins.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since the incident at the bakery. After storming home, and ignoring Madge's pleas, I threw myself into my work. Studying the various plants and mosses that I had discovered back home. It was better to be prepared anyway.

At first I was furious, the clumsy baker, who I later learned was named Peeta, had embarrassed me in front of his entire shop, and ruined a hand-knitted sweater! But on the Monday, after I had finished my first round of classes, I returned to the dorm, and was pleasantly surprised to find a box of cheese-buns, and a hand written note delivered to me via Madge.

"He wouldn't stop apologizing, he told me that if there was anything he could do to make it up to you, that he would do it. Just let him know," Madge smiled as the words escaped her lips.

"Madge, I think it's best that I just separate myself from the situation, and eat these cheese buns," I explained as I shoved one of the food items down my throat.

The light, feathery biscuit rolled across my taste buds gently. Each bite scent bursts of flavor dancing across my tongue. It was like cheese heaven. I couldn't help but moan in ecstasy.

"You haven't spoke two words to him, and he's already making you moan! Looks like it's meant to be Katniss!" Madge said through her fits of laughter.

"All joking aside, that was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted in my life!"I nearly yelled.

"All the more reason for you to give him another chance!" Madge leveled with vigorous persistence.

Though I did not want to forgive the clumsy baker, my grudge was not backed with a deliberate amount of motives. So I decided to take Madge's advice, and talk to Peeta. This time however, I would avoid dark liquids, and dress in Madge's clothes, for good measure.

The next morning, after I had showered and dressed, I decided to head down to the bakery, hoping to catch Peeta in the morning shift. As I walked downtown towards the bakery, I admired the vast structures that surrounded me. The sturdiness of the buildings reminded me of the crisp oak trees just outside of my childhood home. They stood at glorious heights, their branches soaring towards the clouds. I could nearly imagine myself climbing to the top of the buildings, just as I had climbed the trees, but no matter how I hard I tried to envision the nature I had once experienced, the image would just not reach me.

When I arrived at the bakery, I hesitated. Why should I be the one confronting Peeta, shouldn't he be the one asking for my forgiveness? He ruined a sweater given to me by my great grandmother, all I had done was yell at him for his clumsy nature.

Just as I was ready to turn around, the scent of pastries drifted past my nostrils. How could I resist chocolate covered croissants? This ultimately influenced me into entering the store.

As I entered, I immediately locked into Peeta's intense gaze. His blue eyes widened in shock as I approached the counter. As I stepped towards him, he seemed to shrink under my gaze, much like a child scolded by his elder. But I did not intend to scold-unless completely necessary.

I reached the front counter, and was about to utter an apology when I was interrupted by a pleading voice.

"I am so sorry for the other day! I hope that my stupidity did not greatly effect you." He said with a look of guilt.

"Well you ruined my sweater, and left some pretty nasty welts on my arm." I explained truthfully.

His eyes widened to an even greater size. If they got any bigger, you could serve a dozen cheese buns on them! As his shock lessened, he grabbed my wounded arm, and examined the burns.

"I hurt you." He whispered under his breath.

His touch sent chills up and down my arm. I could not believe how his gentle touch was effecting me. If he continued his examination, I might just melt under his prying fingers. I cleared my throat to gain his attention, and withdrew my arm from his grasp.

"I think we got off on the wrong start, do you think we could try our first impressions once again, without the threat of scalding liquid?" I asked jokingly

Peeta smiled goofily, and extending his own hand for my grasp.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, it's nice to meet you." He said through smiling teeth.

"Hi I'm Katniss." I said, returning his contagious smile hesitantly

Though I was not fully trusting of this individual, and my peace was not quite yet formed. I thought that our introduction would eliminate the growing awkwardness with Peeta.

Let's just hope that he doesn't piss me off again.


End file.
